New Kid Tales
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: Practice Fic - Insulting your peers before you've met them is NOT a way to become popular, as one new student quickly finds out. All it leads to is trouble in the form of a framing, yelling, and the embarrassment of various Safety Patrol Officers.


FYI, this is complete practice for any Fillmore fanfics I might do in the future. It is unlikely I will continue it, as this was more of a spur of the moment piece that I wrote so I could kill off my Fillmore muse and get some more of The Price We Pay done... Well, that, and I was just getting a feel for some of the characters, as I have never written any of them before. I know Fillmore and O'Farrell are more than likely OOC, and theirs probably a few others inside, like Anza or Vallejo, that are OOC as well. I've just gained an interest in Fillmore recently, and wanted to write something. That's why it's in first person OC POV, and not in a cannon character's POV. I wanted to get an outsiders feel of the characters, as well as an outsider's POV on everything that happens in the school, in all it's CSI-ish glory.

If I ever DO write a Fillmore fic, it is doubtful I will use Rika, as she was just a spur of the moment created character, though I will admit it was fun writing her.

--

**New Kid Tales**

--

I stared blankly at Principal Folsom, raising a hand to brush my hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry, I thought you just said you were going to allow my peers to throw stuff at me."

The blond woman smiled and nodded. "I did, Rika." She paused, looking forward to address the students before me. "Begin!"

And with her words, hundreds of small foam balls suddenly rained down upon me. I ducked instinctively, shielding myself with my back pack. I looked away briefly, pausing my gaze upon three students sitting in chairs a few feet away from me. There was a heavier looking boy, with black hair, and he radiated an aura of authority. Then there was an African-American boy with no hair and glasses. And beside him was a pale looking girl with black hair and green eyes. I mentally assigned them nicknames, as I often did when I didn't know some one's name. Boss Man, Glasses, and Pale Chick. They were all wearing orange belts.

Pale Chick looked at me with sympathy, wincing slightly as she watched, and I immediately warmed up to her. I'd have to talk to-

My train of thought was broken as a particularly well-aimed ball beamed me in the eye. I yelped, scowling as I dropped my back pack. "Whoever threw that is so-" I was cut off as Principal Folsom signaled for my classmates to stop, and a microphone was shoved in front of my face. Obviously I was expected to say a few words.

Everyone looked up at me with excited faces, as if they were waiting for me to break out into a big smile and say something nice… Well, I couldn't really say anything at the moment. I knew my jaw was slack, and there was an incredulous look on my face. After a few minutes, I finally managed to pick up my jaw and say something.

"You people…" I shook my head, still in disbelief that I had seriously been pelted by foam, and that the principal had allowed it in the first place. "Are all psycho!" I shook my head again, shouldering my bag as I stalked off the stage. "What kinda freaking school is this?!" I said aloud, mostly to myself, as I quickly exited the auditorium and away from the freaks that made up X Middle School.

--

After my little introduction to the school, I don't really know why I expected everyone to be at least semi-nice to me. Even as the new kid, I knew I was going to have a tough time fitting it, but I'd just made it worse.

"Guess calling them all 'psycho' was a bad call on my part…" I mumbled wryly, grinning lightly as I made my way to my locker. Despite the grin on my face, I couldn't wait for school to end. I officially hated this place. I had been tripped no less then twelve times, and found two 'Kick Me' signs on my back. My favorite jacket was missing, as well as Harry Potter book I'd brought from home. And it was barely lunch time.

I spun the lock on my locker quickly, matching the numbers up as fast as I could. Thankfully, my locker opened on the first try, and I practically threw my books in. It wasn't till after that I remembered I'd brought my lunch, and my peanut butter and jelly sandwich was now beneath my heavy books. "For the love of…" I scowled, prying the books up to snag the crushed brown paper bag, and slammed my locker shut. Back pack in hand, I made my way aimlessly down the hall, marveling at the vastness of X.

"This place is huge..." I was never going to find my way around this place. Never. It was physically impossible. Now I really regretted that psycho comment, seeing as every time I asked for directions to the library all I got was a glare or a snort before they walked off. So, chances of finding the library slim, I made my way outside, where I finally settled under a tree, basking in the warmth of the sun as I leaned lazily against the trunk.

"Now, let's see what exactly Dad packed for me…" I shoved a hand into my lunch bag, grinning slightly as I pulled out a bag of chips, as well as my sandwich, an apple, and a juice box. "Eh pretty good, even if the chips are a little squished…" I mused to myself, pulling the chip bag open without another thought. But before I could begin to enjoy my lunch, a shadow fell upon me, and I found myself staring at two pairs of feet. I followed the feet up to their legs, eventually making my way up to two familiar faces.

It was Glasses and Pale Chick, orange belts and all, and they were both staring coolly down at me.

"Can I help you?" I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head. It might have been just me, but I had a feeling that whatever reason they wanted me, it wasn't a good one.

"Rika Jordans?" Glasses spoke up, raising an eyebrow in return.

"That's me!" I chirped, shooting him a lopsided grin in an attempt to lessen the serious atmosphere around me. "What can I do for ya, Glasses, Pale Chick?"

Now they were giving me strange looks.

"Glasses?"

"Pale Chick?"

I snickered, but didn't say anything else.

They seemed to shake it off, because they both regained a serious look as they stared at me. "X Middle School Safety Patrol. We need you to come with us." Pale Chick said as they both flashed badges at me.

I stared at the badges questioningly, but shrugged. "Alright." I gathered the lunch I hadn't gotten to eat yet and stood, shouldering my back pack. The moment I was on my feet, Glasses and Pale Chick both tensed, as if I was about to tackle them, or bolt. But I didn't say anything as I began to follow them.

We were nearing one of the entrances to the school when I happened to glance to my right, and I immediately froze. "Oh no he did not!" I growled, twitching as I narrowed my eyes. I ran forward, scowling as I dashed after a lone boy holding a bright orange jacket.

I'd nearly forgotten that those two safety patrollers were taking me somewhere. I was brought back to reality as I heard Glasses mutter to Pale Chick. "I hate it when they run… Come on!"

But even as I heard their footsteps behind me, as well as their shouts for me to stop, I ignored them, intently running after my target. It was a boy in my math class, and he was sporting a VERY familiar jacket that had mysteriously disappeared after that specific class. I'd given up on finding it, but now that I had it in my sights, I wasn't letting that little jerk get away with it!

It seemed 'Thief' as I had spontaneously dubbed him, recognized me, for he suddenly paled and turned tail, dropping my jacket.

"Yeah, you better run!" I grumbled, slowing my run to a jog as I got closer to my jacket. Of course, I'd forgotten about my pursuers, and it seemed they'd decided to take advantage of my slowed pace for I was suddenly tackled from behind, and I face planted right on top of my jacket.

"This is NOT my day." I groaned, my voice muffled by the soft orange fabric of my beloved jacket.

--

"For the love of all that is good, sugary, and colorful!" I yelled, slamming my forehead onto the table top before me. "I do NOT know where you're stupid cameras are!" I glared moodily at the wood, shoulders slumping as I groaned.

"I know you know where they are!" Glasses retorted. I couldn't see his face at the moment, but I was sure he was glaring at me. "Your book was at the scene of the crime!"

My head shot up, and I lost my glare as I stared blankly at him. "Glasses, I didn't even know the Photography Club EXSISTED before you dragged me in here, let alone wher-" I paused as someone suddenly entered the room, and I grinned slightly. "Hey, Boss Man!" I waited for the boy to turn to look at me, holding back a snicker at the look on his face. "Can you tell Glasses here to let me go now? Seriously, we're going in circles… I didn't leave my book in whatever room he's talking about, seeing as I lost it earlier this morning. I don't know where the cameras are!"

Boss Man raised an eyebrow at my nick name for him. "It's Junior Commissioner Vallejo, Jordans." It was at that point that he decided to ignore me, putting all his attention on Glasses. "Fillmore, I need to speak to you. O'Farrell will take over."

"O'Farrell?" Glasses' voice was plagued with disbelief.

"Yes Fillmore, O'Farrell." Boss Man, or Vallejo rolled his eyes. "Now get out here!" He barked.

Glasses narrowed his eyes, but nodded and left the room. But before he exited another boy appeared. He had red hair and freckles, with a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry Fillmore, I can handle her." He told Glasses suavely, patting his shoulder reassuringly. It would have made for an impressive, and slightly intimidating, entrance if he hadn't tripped over his feet two steps into the room.

Glasses quickly made to help him, but 'O'Farrell' stood, waving him off. "I got this Fillmore. I got this." He nodded to Glasses once, before sitting down in the chair in front of me, glaring at me with narrowed eyes. We were both silent as Boss Man and Glasses left, closing the door behind them.

It was weird, but his stare affected me, if only a little bit. "Something on my face, Chuckles?"

His glare was immediately wiped off his face, and he stared at me in confusion. "Chuckles? What?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, Chuckles. It's you're nick name." He still looked confused, so I began to explain. He was the only one so far who had really questioned his nick name beyond the simple repeating of it. "I give everyone nick names if I don't know their names… That one dude who was yelling at me before is Glasses, and that gothic-looking girl is Pale Chick… Oh, and the guy who called Glasses out of here is Boss Man!" I grinned at the name, as it was a particular favorite of mine. "And you are, of course, Chuckles."

"Ooookay." He looked at me strangely, as if I was crazy. But before he could say anything else, I wanted to ask some questions of my own.

"So, Chuckles…" I tapped my fingers against the table, biting my lip. I hate awkward silences. "I'm Rika. Rika Jordans!" I grinned, putting a hand forward for him to shake.

He backed up slightly, eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he eventually took my hand, shaking it up and down. "Danny. Danny O'Farrell."

"Ah." I nodded seriously, staring coolly back at him. "So Chuckles," I began, leaning back in my chair. "Do ya think you could grab that brown paper bag off of Glasses' desk?"

Danny blinked tilting his head. "Brown paper bag? Why?"

I sighed, making a face as my stomach answered for me.

"Ah. I got ya!" He grinned, standing. "I'll be back in a sec!" He quickly left, accidently leaving the door open behind him.

I watched him approach Glasses' desk, sighing in relief as he snagged my lunch. "Thanks!"

"No proble- WAH!"

I winced, ducking my head as he tripped once more. "You okay, Chuckles?" I called, quickly exiting the room. I held back a snicker as I found him sprawled across the floor, covered in paper and chips. My apple was nowhere to be found, and my sandwich was now squished beyond belief. "Nice." I grinned, plucking a chip from his shoulder. "But, where's my juice…" I paused, giggling at the wet stain now on Danny's pants.

Danny ducked his head, obviously embarrassed as he began brushing chips off himself and gathering the papers. "Oh man…" He moaned, face tinted red.

"Aw, no worries!" I attempted to console him, helping him pick up the papers. "I-"

"O'Farrell!"

I looked up as Danny did, and nearly blushed as I found everyone in the room staring at Danny and I. If that wasn't bad enough, Glasses and Vallejo were both glaring at us.

"Vallejo, Fillmore! I, uh…" Danny panicked at their glares, accidently dropping the papers he had just picked up. "Uhhh…"

I raised a hand in greeting, attempting to pacify the two angry males. "Chill Boss Man, Glasses! Chuckles was just getting me my lunch… Until he decided to trip and sit on my juice box, that is." I nudged Danny as he sputtered, giggling at his still red face. "Let's just call it my bad, okay?"

I winced at the look they sent me, and I quickly helped Danny gather the rest of the papers before hauling him to his feet and shoving them into his arms. "I'll just go back to that room now…" I muttered meekly, scurrying away into the temporary safety of the… "Interrogation Room?! What the hell?!"

--

It took another torturous hour of interrogation before they finally let up. I'd talked to Glasses, Danny, and another guy whose tan skin, short black hair, and blue eyes had earned him the name Stud Muffin. (I hadn't informed him just yet, though. I was waiting for the right time.) I couldn't wait to get out of the Safety Patrol HQ, as I had been informed that was where I was.

"So, I can go?" I stared hopefully up at Glasses, bouncing in my seat.

"You in a hurry?" Glasses questioned, suspicious of me.

"Nooooo… But it's really boring in here… The walls are too white…" I made a face at the walls, as if to prove my point. "Speaking of white things… Where's Pale Chick? I haven't seen her since you put me in here, Glasses."

It seemed he'd had enough of my nick names, for he glared at me, slamming his fists down on the table. "It's Officer Fillmore, not Glasses, and Officer Third, NOT Pale Chick!"

I flinched, squeaking as I dove under the table. I resisted the urge to tremble, shaking my head. I couldn't stand it when people yelled at me. "Okay… Sorry… It's just a nick name…" I muttered ducking my head in submission.

My actions seemed to confuse Gla-… Officer Fillmore, for he immediately back off, the anger melting off his face. He was about to say something, but the door suddenly opened once more, admitting Danny into the room.

I crawled out from under the table, stumbling to my feet as I hid myself behind him. "Save me Chuckles!" I cried, cowering behind the red head.

Danny looked as confused as Gl- Officer Fillmore, and shot him a look of incredulousness. "What'd ya do to her?"

"Nothing man!" Officer Fillmore protested. "She just freaked! ... After I yelled at her…" He winced in realization, craning his neck to look over at me.

I merely squeaked in reply, tugging at Chuckles' arm. "Can I go? Pleeeeaasseeee?" I whispered, resisting the urge to back away.

"Uh, yeah. We're done here…" Danny smiled at me, leading me out of the Interrogation Room, away from Officer Fillmore, and toward what I assumed to be his desk. "Sit here for a second, I'll be right back!" He grinned, waving as he made his way toward a corner of the room.

I slowly relaxed as I sat at his chair, peering cautiously around me as I studied the people that I hadn't seen when I'd been brought in. I could see Vallejo through an open door. I guess he was in his office or something… I looked away, pausing to stare at a girl this time.

She had pig tails that sprang out of each side of her head, and her bangs were dyed a dark pink… Or maybe it was a purple… I wasn't exactly sure. But I shook it off, musing over a name for her. I wasn't going to call her Pinkie… That was too cliché… But I wasn't sure what else… "Tails!" I grinned to myself, still staring at her despite my outburst.

Now she was looking at me, eyebrows raised as she gave me a questioning look. "Ah, nothing, nothing!" I waved my hands in the air, my face warming slightly. Where was Chuckles when ya needed him?

"Here Rika, fresh cocoa!"

Speak of the Chuckles and he shall come. I grinned at him, gingerly accepting the hot cup. "Thanks." I mumbled, scanning the room once more. "Sooo… Who exactly are all these people?"

"Oh, well we're all Safety Patrol Officer!" Chuckles said, stating the obvious. At my nod he continued, pointing out various people. "That guy over there, in his office, is Junior Commissioner Vallejo,"

"Boss Man." I broke in, nodding as I filed away the information.

"Er, yeah…" He shook his head, grinning at me before he continued. "And over there, that's Karen Tehama," The girl looked up at her name, but before she could say anything I spoke.

"Tails."

"What?" She stared blankly at me for a moment before looking to Chuckles. "What's this all about, O'Farrell? Tails?"

"It's your nick name!" I broke in, giving her a smile.

"Uh huh." Karen shook her head, going back to her work. "Whatever."

"Anyways," Danny broke in, sweeping the room with his eyes. "Over there, that's Joseph Anza," Much likes Karen had, he looked up as he was mentioned. But before I could state his nick name, he approached us.

"Hey, O'Farrell," I didn't even have a chance to interrupt him before Danny did it for me. He gestured toward the other boy, anxious,

"What's Anza's nick name?"

"My what-" NOW I had the chance to interrupt him.

"Oh, his was EASY!" I grinned, looking him up down. "Stud Muffin!"

The entire office turned deathly silent at my exclamation. The silence continued for several moments before it was broken as Danny suddenly broke into snickers. This cause a chain reaction, and soon nearly everyone in the office was giggling uncontrollably.

"………." Joseph was unable to speak, his face a bright red.

I was still smiling up at him, unwilling to join the gigglers around me. But before I could say anything, to the embarrassed Jospeh, two doors opened simultaneously, revealing Officer Fillmore, who was exiting the Interrogation Room, and Pale Ch- Officer Third, who was entering the SPHQ. And both were clearly confused.

"What's going on?" Office Fillmore muttered. I barely heard him over the laughter around me, but all the same I paled, and the mug of hot chocolate fell from my grasps, shattering on the floor and silencing all those around me.

All eyes were on me now, but I paid them no heed as I stared at Officer Fillmore for a moment, squeaking as I realized he was looking back at me. "Chuckles…" I dove behind the red headed boy that was swiftly becoming a friend in my eyes.

My fear of Officer Fillmore obvious, all eyes were now on him as whispers broke out between a few of the safety patrol officers. But before anyone could really say anything besides the whispers, Vallejo intervened.

"Fillmore and uh…" He paused, seemingly having trouble recalling my name.

"Jordans!" Danny piped up, smiling despite the serious atmosphere.

"Jordans, to my office. Now!" He barked, pointing to the room he had vacated shortly after the announcment of Joseph's nick name. "And someone clean this mess up, now!"

Nobody moved for a few moments. But I knew I had to listen to Vallejo. I tugged on Danny's arm, not wanting to go by myself. It took him a moment, but we eventually came to be on the same level as he nodded and began guiding me to Vallejo's office.

Once we were inside, I sat on the first chair I saw, pausing only to pull another one closer to me for Danny. We we're both quiet as we waited for Vallejo and Officer Fillmore.

"Uh, Rika?" Danny looked up at me, biting his lip nervously. "Why are you… I mean, uh…" He fumbled around the question, but I knew what he wanted to ask.

"I just… Have a problem with people who yell." My voice was tiny and soft. I wasn't even sure he'd heard it until he nodded, twiddling his thumbs. "I just… freak out when people yell at me… Especially if their mad…" I added, taking a deep breath as I sought to calm myself. I managed a few deep breathes, which seemed to work, for when Vallejo entered his office with Officer Fillmore in tow I only tensed.

"Alright, anybody wanna tell me exactly what that was all about?" Vallejo demanded, though I knew the question was mostly directed at me. But before I could answer him, Danny spoke up for me.

"Rika is kinda scared around people who yell-"

I scowled at his choice of words, indignation pushing away the anxiety and nervousness that plagued me. "I'm NOT scared." I replied haughtily. "I just don't like it when people yell at me! It… upsets me…" I finished lamely, directing my scowl at my feet.

"Well-" I cut Vallejo off, shaking my head as I stood.

"It's nothing… I'm just gonna get going…" I muttered, avoiding the gazes of the three boys. "Uh, Chuckles…" I paused, shoulder sagging. "I really didn't feel like calling anyone their nick names. "Danny, do you know where my back pack is?"

Danny blinked, his surprise clear as I addressed him as Danny instead of Chuckles. "Uh, yeah! Come on…" He guided me out of the quiet office, over to a large cabinet where my back pack and jacket were stored.

I grabbed my stuff quickly, shoving the jacket into my back pack without another thought. I paused, however, shrugging my shoulders as I sought to find a comfortable place for backpack to sit on my back. "Danny," I bit my lip for a moment before nodding, hugging the red head. "Thanks."

To say Danny was surprised would be an understatement. I giggled as his face flushed red, smiling as I walked around him to the door. "See ya Danny! Bye Tails, Boss Man!" I paused as I walked by Officer Third, ducking my head slightly. "Goodbye, Officer Third…" I relaxed once I had walked out the door, disappearing from sight. But I waited, grinning as I heard a male sigh in relief. I poked my head back in, eyes set on Joseph's relaxed form. "Bye Stud Muffin!" I hollered, winking at the surprised, and once more embarrassed, Safety Patrol Officer as I blew a kiss at the red faced Joseph Anza before finally leaving, giggling under my breathe as I wandered down the hall.

--

For those who are confused about the nick names, I'll explain it. Rika uses a nick name when observing someone if she doesn't know their name, or has not been formally introduced to the person. She uses first names when observing those she knows. Or, if she is asked to call someone something, and she listens to them. (I.E. - Fillmore; Officer Fillmore. She won't call him anything else, as she doesn't know his first name.)

... Yeah, so Rika's a little weird, but I enjoy writing her. I'll admit I've grown slightly attatched to her, as well as her friendship with O'Farrell, and her love for teasing Anza. ... Maybe I will continue this, eventually... But don't get your hopes up, as it seems fate is against me finishing anything more than a few chapters... ... I REALLY hope I can finish The Price We Pay... It's my baby right now... But THIS is threatening to take over with all the Fillmore I've been watching and reading... Ack! I'd better finish this... OH! O' Farrell is a rather under used character, and I'd like to see more of him. If anyone knows any good O'Farrell fics, please tell me! I will love you forever!

I think that's all I got... But thanks for reading, and review, please! I wanna see if I got any of them even slightly in character...


End file.
